Harry Potter et les mystérieuses réincarnations
by PattyD
Summary: Voilà j'ai fait quelques petites modification sur une ancienne fic. Donc Harry fait une mystérieuses rencontre lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard !


Note de l'auteur : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans d'Harry Potter. Cette fic ne tient pas en compte les évènements du tome 5.

**Harry Potter**

**Et les mystérieuses réincarnations**

Depuis que les Dursley ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de lui, Harry, qui depuis sa dernière année avait beaucoup changé, sa voix avait muée, sa carrure était plus imposante, habitait chez Arabella Figgs. Mme Figgs hébergeait également Sirius Black recherché par le ministère de la magie pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis, le parain du jeune sorcier. Les vacances se passaient beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley. Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry reçu de nombreuses lettres. Il en prit une et la lu :

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances en compagnie de Sirius. Toute la famille te passe le bonjour et maman me demande si tu pouvais venir acheter tes fournitures avec nous, Mercredi 26 août, Hermione y sera ce jour là aussi. J'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire ! _

_Ron_

_PS : Réponds-moi vite !_

Harry replia la lettre et prit le petit paquet accrocher à la patte de Coq. Il déchira le papier cadeau et prit un cadre où il y avait en photo toute la famille Weasley au grand complet. Il reposa le cadre et prit une autre lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec Sirius, je t'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait te plaire ! J'espère que l'on se retrouvera sur le chemin de traverse ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_Hermione_

Harry ouvrit le cadeau d'Hermione. Il y trouva un livre ! Celui-ci parlait de chevaux ailés légendaires. Il fut fasciné par la couverture, qui montrait un magnifique cheval blanc ailé. Il posa le livre sur le lit et ouvrit une autre lettre. La lettre était écrite avec de l'encre vert émeraude et Harry su de qui venait la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Le professeur Mcgonagall et moi avons décidé de t'offrir ce cadeau, qui je pense te feras plaisir. Ici tout va bien pour le moment ! Nous sommes impatient de tous vous revoir le 1er septembre._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Le cadeau de Dumbledore était si gros qu'il fallu deux hiboux pour le transporter. Il débarrassa les hiboux et ouvrit le cadeau.

A la grande surprise de Harry, un miroir apparut devant lui. Ce miroir lui faisait voir le bureau de Dumbledore. Soudain il vit apparaître Fumseck, Harry comprit que se miroir était une sorte d'Internet pour sorcier.

Harry : Waouuuh !

Tout en observant le miroir, il ouvrit la dernière lettre.

_Harry,_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'ai voulu t'offrir quelque chose d'original pour ton 16ème anniversaire et je t'ai donc fait cette petite statue, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de l'animer, mais rien ne s'est produit, c'est bizarre ! Mais bon, encore Joyeux anniversaire et au 1er septembre._

_Hagrid_

Harry prit la statue dans la main et il s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à bouger. Soudain Sirius frappa à sa porte et entra.

Sirius : Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Je vois que tu as reçu des cadeaux de tes amis !

Harry : Oui ! Ils y ont pensé. Sirius...Ron veut que...le rejoigne au chemin de traverse Mercredi 26 août ! Est-ce que tu crois...que Mme Figgs serait d'accord pour m'y accompagner ?

Sirius : Tu n'as qu'à lui demander !

Harry entendit un jeu de clefs dehors et Mme Figgs entra.

Mme Figgs : Bonjour vous deux !

Sirius : Bonjour !

Harry : Bonjour ! Madame...?

Mm Figgs : Oui, Harry ?

Harry : Voilà, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon ami Ron...il voudrait que je le rejoigne au chemin de traverse...

Mme Figgs : Et ?

Harry : Et...je me suis demandé si on pouvait aller acheter mes fournitures...

Mme Figgs : Avec eux ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai des courses à faire pour la rentrée ! Et quand y vont-ils ?

Harry : Le mercredi 26 août !

Mme Figgs : C'est parfait !

Après le dîner, Harry dit "bonsoir" et monta dans sa chambre, il prit une plume et un parchemin et répondit à Ron.

_Ron,_

_Je passe de très bonnes vacances avec Sirius et Mme Figgs. Elle est d'accord pour le 26. Ton cadeau m'a fait super plaisir !_

_Harry_

Harry attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, qui s'envola juste après. Il la regarda s'éloigner.

Un mois avait passé, et ce fut le jour d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione au chemin de traverse. Harry se leva enfila ses vêtements, prit ses lunettes et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois fini, tout le monde se prépara. Sirius, étant toujours recherché par le ministère, se métamorphosa, en Sniffle. Et puis ils partirent pour le chemin de traverse. Arrivé au chaudron baveur, ils le traversèrent et ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur. Mme Figgs prit sa baguette magique et tapota de gauche à droite le symbole. Le mur s'ouvrit laissant un passage étroit. Ils allèrent d'abord acheter les livres de 6ème année de Harry. Quand ils sortirent deux personnes crièrent et firent de grand gestes dans leur direction. C'était ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Ron & Hermione : HARRY !

Harry les rejoignit.

Harry : Comment allez-vous ?

Ron : Bien et toi ça va ?

Harry fit un signe de tête.

Harry : Et toi, Hermione ?

Hermione : Parfaitement bien !

Harry les présenta à Mme Figgs et tous les trois allèrent acheter le reste de leurs affaires. Une fois leurs fournitures acheter, ils se rendirent au chaudron baveur où était déjà Mme Figgs, Mme Weasley et Sniffle. Ils commandèrent une bièraubeurre et allèrent s'asseoir avec les deux femmes. La nuit tomba très vite, puis tout le monde rentra chez lui.

La veille de la rentrée, il se racontait des choses à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mcgonagall discutèrent ensemble.

Mcgonagall : Voyons, Albus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Lily ait pu faire cela ?

Dumbledore : Ma vision était claire, Minerva ! Et je pense qu'elle l'a fait pour une bonne raison ! Il est tard, nous verrons ça demain, bonne nuit !

Le 1er Septembre était arrivé. Harry descendit déjeuner et vingt minutes plus tard, il partit avec Sniffle à la gare de King Cross. Ils passèrent la barre, et se trouvèrent sur la voie 9 3/4. Harry rejoignit ses amis puis ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Le train démarra, Harry, Ron et Hermione firent de grands gestes d'au revoir à Sniffle. Il disparu en un point sur la voie 9 3/4. Le trio d'amis trouva un compartiment vide, à leur grand soulagement ! Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, lorsque la dame aux friandises arriva. Harry acheta de tout. Soudain, une jeune fille de l'âge à Harry, frappa à l'embrasure de la porte.

TOC TOC

Olwen : Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? Les autres m'ennuis avec leur histoires !

Hermione : Bien sûr !...Je te présente Ron Weasley et...Harry Potter !

Olwen : Salut !

Hermione : Moi, je suis Hermione Granger !

Elle lui répondit en souriant.

Olwen : Moi, c'est Olwen Row !

Ron : Sa...lut ! Bégaya-t-il.

Olwen : Est-ce que je peux ? fit-elle en montrant les bonbons.

Harry : Bien sûr !...Tu es bien la seule à ne pas me poser de questions sur ma vie ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Olwen : Oui, mais après ce qu'il t'ai arrivé à Poudlard, avec Rita Skeeter, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, (et j'en passe encore !) je ne veux pas te casser les pieds avec tout ça !

Harry : Je te remercie !

Olwen : N'Y a pas de quoi ! Elle lui sourit.

Harry eu des frissons dans le dos ; ce sourire lui paraissait si familier. Pendant le voyage, ils firent de plus ample connaissance avec Olwen.

Ron : Alors, tu as des parents moldus ?

Olwen : Oui, ils se doutaient bien que j'étais pas comme les autres. D'ailleurs, ma mère ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et c'est un beau jour qu'elle s'est retrouvée enceinte. Quand j'étais petite, je faisais des choses bizarres et mes parents se sont aperçut que j'étais une sorcière. Ils m'ont cachés pendant 16 ans, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi !

Harry : Pourquoi ont-ils décidés de t'envoyer à Poudlard que maintenant ?

Olwen : Ils sont...morts ! Dans le crash d'un avion !

Harry : Je suis vraiment désolé !

Hermione : Décidément les avions moldus !

Olwen : Moldus ?

Ron : Les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques !

Olwen : Ah !

Contrôleur : Nous arrivons bientôt ! Mettez vos robes de sorciers !

Arrivé à Pré au lard, Olwen quitta ses nouveaux amis pour se joindre aux premières années. Tandis que Ron, Harry et Hermione eux montèrent dans les carrosses sans chevaux. On fit rentrer les élèves de 1ères années dans le hall de Poudlard. Mcgonagall alla les accueillir. Puis ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Là, ils furent stupéfait de la beauté du lieu. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là et ils cherchèrent Olwen des yeux mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas dans les 1ères années. Soudain, la porte de derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit. Dumbledore entra suivit de près par Olwen ! Mcgonagall fit une annonce.

Mcgonagall : Votre attention, s'il vous plait, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous parlez !

Dumbledore : Merci, professeur...Je tenais à vous souhaitez à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je vous rappelle que la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves, sans exception !

Dumbledore regarda le trio. Harry rougit.

Dumbledore : Je tenais aussi à vous présenter une nouvelle élève, Mlle Olwen Row, qui se trouvera en 6ème année ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était très douée.

Olwen devint toute écarlate.

Dumbledore : Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir sur le tabouret, Mlle Row, le choixpeau va vous désigner votre maison.

Olwen s'exécuta et Mcgonagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Avant même de l'avoir poser, le choixpeau cria haut et fort le nom de GRYFFONDOR !

Tous les élèves de la table des Gryffondor l'accueillirent, même Harry, Ron et Hermione qui furent très content de l'avoir dans leur maison ! Après la répartition de tous les élèves, le banquet fut servit.

Olwen : Hermione ! Qui est le professeur à côté de Mcgonagall ?

Hermione : Le professeur de Potions, Rogue. Mais fais très attention à lui, il essaie toujours d'enlever des points à Gryffondor !

Olwen : Merci du renseignement ! Puis elle regarda Rogue.

Rogue la regarda lui aussi, soudain il lui fit un sourire imperceptible. Ron qui avait vu la scène s'exclama.

Ron : Harry ! Regarde, Rogue a sourit à Olwen !

Harry : Ah oui ?...Étrange, très étrange !

Ron : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Harry : Tout à l'heure, dans le train, quand Olwen est entrée, elle m'a fait des frissons dans tout le corps et j'ai eu une impression de déjà vu !

Ron : Ouais ! Mais n'empêche, elle est jolie !

Après le banquet, tout le monde alla se coucher. Pendant la nuit l'âme d'Olwen pénétra dans le dortoir des garçons.

Olwen : Il se doute de quelque chose ! Je le sais !

Voix de femme : Je sais et je veux qui découvre par lui même qu'est ce qui se passe !

Olwen : Mais si j'échoue dans ma tache !

Voix : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi prévu ça !

Olwen : Si tu le dis !

Puis Olwen regarda une dernière fois Harry et s'en alla.

Le lendemain les cours commencèrent par potion.

Ron : Je suis sûr que Rogue va essayer de nous enlever 50 points aujourd'hui !

Harry : Si c'est pas plus !

Olwen : Ne soyez pas si négatifs les garçons !

Ron : Elle dit ça parce qu'il lui a sourit hier ! Grogna-t-il.

Olwen : J'ai tout entendu ! Ria-t-elle.

Hermione faillit éclater de rires mais se retint quand Rogue les fit entrer. Pendant le cours, l'ambiance était tendue !

Rogue : Est-ce quelqu'un me feras une potion correcte, un jour ? Cria-t-il. Miss Granger !

Hermione lui fit voir sa potion.

Rogue : C'est ça ! Admit-il. Miss Row !

Olwen finissait de mettre les ingrédients dans son chaudron.

Rogue : Pour une nouvelle élève de 6ème année, ce n'est pas trop mal.

Il lui refit un sourire imperceptible.

Ron : Non, mais regarde...elle a un admirateur on dirait !

Rogue : M.Weasley, si vous avez un commentaire à faire, faites en profiter toute la classe.

Ron rougit et ne répondit pas.

Rogue : Bon, alors j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor !

Ron énervé ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du cours. La sonnerie retentit. Puis ils allèrent au cours de Métamorphose où Mcgonagall leur parla des Animagus. Olwen s'était mise à noter ce que le professeur disait quand...

Mcgonagall : Il me faudrait un ou une volontaire pour commencer !

Hermione leva seule la main, mais Mcgonagall pour interpeller Olwen, l'appela.

Mcgonagall : Mlle Row, veuillez venir ici, je vous prie !

Olwen s'exécuta.

Mcgonagall : Vous qui avez si bien écouté le cours, pouvez-vous donner un exemple de la métamorphose animagus ?

Olwen : Bien sûr, professeur !

Elle se mit dans un coin de la salle, ce qui étonna tout le monde y compris le professeur et soudain un magnifique cheval blanc ailé apparut.

Hermione : Magnifique !

Mcgonagall : Excellent ! Bravo Mlle Row, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire en quoi s'est transformé Mlle Row ? Oui ! M.Potter !

Harry : Olwen s'est transformé en "cheval ailé", cet animal est aussi pur qu'une licorne, mais plus courageux ! dit-il béa.

Mcgonagall : C'est ça M.Potter ! 5 points pour Gryffondor. Où avez-vous lu cela ?

Harry : Dans un livre que l'on m'a offert !

Harry regarda Hermione, comme pour la remercier et celle ci devint toute rouge. La sonnerie retentit et annonça l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione, Ron, Harry et Olwen allèrent manger.

Olwen : Est-ce que l'un de vous, pourrait me dire où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore ?

Harry : Je sais où il se trouve, je t'y accompagnerai après manger, si tu veux !

Olwen : Je te remerci !

Hermione les regardait bizarrement, ce que Olwen aperçu. Après le repas, Harry accompagna Olwen au bureau de Dumbledore et en chemin Olwen lui demanda.

Olwen : Dis-moi, Harry...!

Harry : Oui ?

Olwen : Est-ce que...Hermione et toi...êtes plus que des amis ?

Harry : Tu veux dire si on sort ensemble ?

Olwen : Oui !

Harry : Non ! On est juste...Amis !

Olwen : Ah bon !

Harry : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Olwen : La façon dont elle te regarde...par exemple !

Harry devint tout rouge. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, Harry dit le mot de passe qui était "_Dragées surprises_", puis Olwen se retourna et ajouta

Olwen : C'est la plus belle fleur de ton jardin, Harry, il ne faut pas la laisser faner !

Elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule et partit.

Harry : Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

Olwen redescendit 30 minutes plus tard, la gargouille la laissa passer, en sortant elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue.

Olwen : Belle journée, n'est ce pas professeur ! fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Rogue : Oui ! S'étonna-t-il.

L'après midi, tous les élèves allèrent au cours de vol.

Mme Bibine : Bonjour les enfants ! Pour votre cours de vol, nous allons faire une simulation d'un match de Quidditch pour déterminer les nouvelles équipes de l'école. Tout le monde en place.

Les élèves enfourchèrent leurs balais. Mme Bibine commença l'entraînement des Poursuiveurs, puis des batteurs, des attrapeurs et des gardiens. Se fut au tour d'Olwen de s'entraîner.

Mme Bibine : Bien ! Mlle Row, mettez vous devant les cercles !

Mme Bibine lança le souafle si fort que même Olivier Dubois n'aurait pas pu arrêter. Mais Olwen arrêta celui-ci sans trop d'effort.

Mme Bibine : Bien...très bien ! Je vous communiquerais les résultats bientôt ! Vous pouvez y aller !

Une semaine plus tard, en allant à la Grande Salle, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Olwen virent un groupe d'élèves regroupé dans un coin du hall, ils les rejoignirent.

Malefoy : Je suppose que tu es content, Potter ! Toi et deux de tes amis êtes dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, encore une fois !

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche quand Olwen intervint.

Olwen : Je suppose que tu es Drago Malefoy !

Malefoy : Oui !

Olwen : Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tu as...quelque chose sur le front !

Malefoy se rendit compte, qu'il venait de lui pousser une énorme verrue sur le front. Il partit en courant dans son dortoir. Les quatre compères éclatèrent de rires, après s'être calmer ils lurent l'affiche des nouvelles équipes.

_GRYFFONDOR_

_Attrapeur et Capitaine : HARRY POTTER_

_Batteurs : RON WEASLEY & ERWAN CLOW_

_Poursuiveurs : JOY CLARK, LIONEL SHADOW & GINNY WEASLEY_

_Gardien : OLWEN ROW  
_

Ron : Waouh ! C'est super, on est quasiment tous dans l'équipe !

Olwen fit un signe de tête à Harry en direction d'Hermione.

Harry : Ne soit pas déçue tu es notre meilleure Supporter !

Hermione : Oui...tu as raison ! Et puis je ne suis pas une fan des balais volants !

Harry et Hermione se mirent à sourire à la remarque de cette dernière. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne quitta pas Hermione des yeux. Olwen qui discutait avec Ron, le remarqua et interpella celui-ci.

Olwen : Eh ! Ron, regarde Harry, je crois qu'il est amoureux ! Souria-t-elle.

Harry avait tout entendu.

Harry : Non ! J'étais tout simplement déçu qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe, c'est tout !

Ron : Vu comment tu la regardes, ça m'étonnerai ! Ron essayait de ne pas pouffer devant l'air de son ami.

Ron et Olwen lui sourirent. Pendant le repas, des rumeurs allaient bons trains.

Neville : J'ai entendu dire, qu'il va y avoir encore un bal pour noël !

Ron : Oh ! Non ! Y a deux ans il y a en eu un et il s'était plus ou moins bien passé ! Fit Ron à l'adresse d'Olwen.

Olwen : Ah oui ! S'étonna celle-ci.

Ron : Ouais !

Après le repas, ils retournèrent dans leur tour respective.

Une semaine plus tard, ils allèrent s'entraîner pour le prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard. Tout le monde fit de son mieux, Harry fut assez satisfait de son équipe ! L'entraînement fini, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avait assistée à l'entraînement, retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. Olwen, elle, les avait quitté très vite à la fin du match.

Ron : Elle est très douée, Olwen, pas vrai Harry ?

Harry : Oui, c'est impressionnant à la vitesse qu'elle va pour arrêter le souafle !

Olwen arriva, enfin !

Ron : Tu étais où ?

Olwen : A la bibliothèque ! Mentit-elle. Hermione, je peux te parler un instant !

Hermione : Bien sûr !

Elles allèrent près du feu.

Olwen : J'ai une faveur à te demander...

Hermione : Vas-y !

Olwen : Pourrais-tu venir avec moi, demain soir à Pré au Lard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à faire !

Hermione : Mais, on n'a pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard, sans l'accord d'un professeur !

Olwen : Je sais ! Quand je vous ai faussée compagnie, tout à l'heure, c'était pour aller voir Dumbledore, pour qu'il me donne son accord !

Hermione : Ah !...mais pourquoi nous avoir menti ?

Olwen : En faites, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler ! Mais comme je te fais une entière confiance, pour ça, alors j'ai demandé à ce que tu m'accompagnes !

Hermione : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne fais pas confiance à Harry et Ron ?

Olwen : Si ! Si ! Mais pas autant qu'à toi ! Alors t'es d'accord ?

Hermione : Oui ! Répondit-elle sceptiquement.

Le lendemain soir, les deux filles quittèrent Poudlard pour se rendre à Pré au Lard.

Olwen : Bon, il faut j'achète : du tissu (énormément de tissu), des feux d'artifices, du gui...

Hermione : Du gui ? Mais ce n'est pas encore Noël ?

Olwen : Oui, je sais ! Il faut prévoir !

Les deux filles se séparèrent pour acheter le matériel. Une fois finie, elles rentrèrent pour le dîner. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore prit la parole.

Dumbledore : Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Bien,...Je voudrais demander à Mlle Row de bien vouloir me rejoindre !...Mlle Row a quelque chose à vous dire.

Olwen : Merci, professeur ! Voilà, après ce que l'on m'a raconté, il y a deux ans, vous avez organisé un bal pour les champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette année, j'ai décidé de réorganiser un bal, mais pas de la même manière. Tous les élèves y participeront, ils devront confectionnés eux mêmes leur robe (pour les filles) et leur costumes (pour les garçons), pour cela vous aurez à votre disposition du tissu, disposé dans le hall. Chaque élèves pourra en prendre autant qu'il le voudra, il y aura aussi un parchemin, s'il vous manque quelque chose, il faudra le noter en écrivant votre nom et votre maison. Le matériel vous sera livré par hiboux. Il y aura à minuit précise, un feu d'artifice lancé par Hagrid (avec la plus haute prudence, bien sûr), tout le monde est le bienvenu, ainsi que les professeurs. J'ai terminé pour l'instant, je vous communiquerais le reste plus tard, dans les mois à venir. Voilà !

Dumbledore : Bien, il se fait tard, il est temps d'aller se coucher ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Puis tous les élèves se rendirent dans le hall, pour choisir leurs tissus. Olwen et Hermione y allèrent aussi.

Hermione : Magnifique, cette couleur ! Je prends celui-là !

Le tissu vert émeraude se déroula et se découpa. Quant à Olwen, elle choisit un tissu d'une couleur bleu nuit. Les garçons, eux, discutèrent.

Ron : Je trouve cette histoire de bal, un peu démodé !

Harry : Oui, un peu !

Olwen arriva, avec dans les bras du tissu noir, vert et blanc cassé.

Olwen : Vous plaisantez, ça va être super amusant ! Tenez, j'ai trouvé, ça pour vous ! J'ai pensé que ça vous irait bien !

Elle tendit du tissu noir à chacun, le vert était pour Harry et le blanc cassé pour Ron. Olwen rejoignit Hermione et elles allèrent à la tour Gryffondor.

Le mois de Septembre passa horriblement vite et le premier match de Quidditch, Gryffondor/Serpentard, arriva. Le jour J.

Hermione : Alors, nerveux vous trois ?

Olwen : Ca pourrait aller mieux !

Harry : Moi, ça va !

Hermione : Et toi Ron ?

Ron : ne M'en parle pas, rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir !

Dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors, il y avait un grand silence ! Harry ne fit aucun discours, Olwen essayait de réconforter Ron.

Olwen : Ne t'en fais pas, tout iras bien !

Harry : Elle a raison, moi aussi, je n'étais pas très rassuré lors de mon premier match, et quand je suis arrivé sur le terrain, j'ai tout oublié !

Ron : Si tu le dis !

Les portes du vestiaire s'ouvrirent. Ils s'élancèrent sur le terrain. Le match commença. Cinq minutes était passées et Gryffondor l'emportait de 30 à 0. Tout à coup, Harry aperçut le Vif d'or qui suivait Ginny, mais par malchance, Malefoy, l'attrapeur des Serpentard le vit aussi. Harry fonça dessus à toute vitesse, Malefoy avait du mal à le suivre, puis il arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Harry suivit de près le vif d'or, celui-ci rasait le sol, Harry tendit la main pour l'attraper mais Malefoy le bouscula et Harry tomba de son balai. Le public horrifié, le regarda de leur tribune. Ron vint voir si tout allait bien.

Ron : Harry est-ce que ça va ?

Harry : Oui, je suis un peu assommé mais ça va !

Il se releva en titubant et s'aperçut que sa main était fermée, il l'ouvrit et vit...

Ron : Le vif d'or ! Tu as attrapé le vif d'or !...IL A LE VIF D'OR !

Un coup de sifflet retentit et Mme Bibine cria

Mme Bibine : Gryffondor, gagne !

Des cris de joies se firent entendre dans les gradins. Pour célébrer leur victoire, Dumbledore organisa un banquet. Tout le monde parlait du fameux bal de noël.

Seamus : Il paraît que pour le bal, il va falloir être accompagné d'une cavalière ? C'est vrai, Olwen ?

Olwen : Vous n'avez qu'à lire l'affiche devant la Grande Salle !

Après le banquet, tous les élèves allèrent lire l'affiche.

_BAL DE NOËL_

_Tous les élèves devront se présenter avec un(e) cavalier(e)..._

Ron : Oh, non !

Hermione : Chuuuuuuuuut !

_...et tous les élèves devront lui trouver un cadeau à lui offrir !_

_Aussi, du gui va être installé à l'embrasure des portes. La tradition dit : " Lorsqu'un garçon et une fille, ressentent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, devront s'embrasser, s'ils se trouvent en dessous en même temps "_

Ron : C'est quoi, cette tradition ?

Olwen : Une tradition moldue très ancienne,...mais je vous promets...que je ne suis pas au courant de ça !

Dumbledore : Eh, oui ! C'est moi !

Harry : Professeur ! Mais...

Dumbledore : Oui, je sais c'est Moldu,...mais j'aime beaucoup les traditions moldues et je me suis dit que ça mettra un peu plus d'ambiance à Noël !

Olwen : Alors, tout le monde devra le faire ?

Dumbledore : Oui, sauf si les deux personnes ne ressentent rien l'une de l'autre...

Hermione : C'est à dire ?

Dumbledore : Le gui, ne fonctionnera pas, s'il voit que les personnes ne s'aiment pas plus que des amis !

Ron : Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle !

Dumbledore : Ne criez pas victoire, trop tôt, M.Weasley ! L'avenir nous réserve bien des surprises auxquelles on s'attend le moins !

Ron rougit et Dumbledore partit avec un sourire malicieux.

De retour à la tour de Gryffondor.

Ron : C'est le comble ! Trouver une cavalière, lui offrir un cadeau et pour finir embrasser une fille sous du gui !

Hermione : Ne te plains pas ! Cette année, on a trois mois pour chercher !

Harry : Elle a raison !

Olwen : Alors,...si on commençait à chercher, demain !

Hermione : Bonne idée !

Le lendemain midi, Harry profita de sa pause pour commencer son costume. Il lu une incantation dans un livre de couture sorcier et tout à coup, du fil, une aiguille, des ciseaux et un mètre ruban se mirent à l'œuvre. Le tissu se déroula, le mètre ruban pris les mesures de Harry, les ciseaux découpèrent à la taille exacte,...Ron était béat devant le travail du matériel de coutures. Harry lui montra, dans le livre, la formule a utilisé. Ron la lu et il se passa la même chose qu'à Harry. Olwen et Hermione cherchèrent un cavalier pour le bal.

Hermione : Quelle pouasse !

Olwen : Quoi ?

Hermione : Il y a deux ans, on est venu me demander pour le bal, mais cette année, il faut que " je " demande !

Olwen : Ce n'est pas un drame ! Et je pense, en ce qui te concerne, tu n'auras pas à demander ! Rigola-t-elle.

Hermione : Ah oui ! Toi non plus ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Olwen : Ah, bon ! Moi je suis à Poudlard depuis un mois et aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à moi !

Hermione : C'est ce que tu crois ! Murmura-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps du côté des garçons.

Ron : Dis, Harry ! Tu vas inviter qui au bal ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas ! Et toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

Ron : Non !...mais...! Est-ce que tu crois...qu'Olwen voudrait m'accompagner ?

Harry : Tu n'a qu'a lui demandé !

Ron : Oui, mais...je n'ose pas trop...après ce qui m'est arrivé avec Fleur Delacour et Padma, il y a deux ans !

Harry : Lance toi ! Olwen n'est pas comme ses filles, elle est différente !

Ron : Tu crois ?

Harry : J'en suis sûr ! Et entre nous, avoue qu'elle te plait !

Ron rougit et Harry se mit à rire.

La fête d'Halloween arriva. A la fin du dîner, Dumbledore annonça que la chasse aux "morts-vivants" était ouverte, mais interdiction de se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Les élèves se mirent par deux, Ron alla avec Hermione et Harry avec Olwen.

Ron : Hermione !

Hermione : Oui ?

Ron : Est-ce que Olwen a un cavalier pour le bal ?

Hermione : Non ! Et toi, tu as trouvé une cavalière ?

Ron : Je cherche toujours !

Du côté d'Harry et d'Olwen.

Olwen : Alors, tu lui as demandé ?

Harry : Demandé quoi, à qui ?

Olwen : A Hermione, pour le bal ! Décidément mon "slogan" ne marche jamais ! Se lamenta la jeune fille.

Harry : De quoi tu parles ?

Olwen : De la fleur, à ne pas faire faner !…Hermione, tiens beaucoup à toi et plus que tu ne le crois.

0H00 sonna. Tous les élèves rentrèrent se coucher. Harry s'allongea sur le lit et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Olwen. Il se dit à lui même.

Harry : C'est décidé ! Je lui demanderais, demain !

Il enleva ses lunettes et se coucha. Le lendemain après le cours de potions, les élèves sortirent. Olwen était restée pour essayer sa potion avec Rogue. Ron l'attendait à la sortie. Quand elle sortit, il l'appela et lui demanda.

Ron : Olwen ? Est-ce que tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

Olwen (surprise) : Non ! Pourquoi ?

Ron : Non...comme ça..., moi non plus je n'ai personne...

Olwen : Et tu te demandais, si je voulais bien y aller avec toi ?

Ron : Comment tu l'as deviné ?

Olwen : J'ai mes petits secrets ! Mentit-elle. Heureusement que tu me le demandes, sinon j'aurais été obliger d'y aller avec Malefoy !

Ron : Malefoy, t'a demandé d'y aller avec lui ? Même après ce que tu lui as fait ?

Olwen : Oui ! Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais ! Mais, maintenant je peux lui dire que j'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Ron : Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Olwen : Bien sûr !

Pendant ce temps, Harry chercha Hermione du regard. Quand il la trouva enfin, il couru à sa rencontre.

Harry : HERMIONE !

Hermione : Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qu...

Harry : Estcequetuveuxveniravecmoiaubal ? Dit-il essoufflé et très vite.

Hermione : Pardon ? Tu peux parler moins vite s'il te plaît ?

Harry : Tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?

Hermione émue par sa demande, devint toute rouge et lui fit un magnifique sourire comme guise de réponse. 1er Novembre. Olwen et le Professeur Flitwick commencèrent à mettre le gui. Olwen dirigea le professeur, pour placer le gui sur une embrasure de porte. Ron passa au même moment, Olwen se trouvait juste en dessous.

Dumbledore : SSTTOOPP ! Ne bougez plus ! Cria le directeur.

Il leur montra sous quoi ils se trouvaient. Olwen et Ron levèrent la tête et virent le gui que le professeur venait juste de mettre.

Ron : C'est la tradition !

Ron prit Olwen dans ses bras et l'embrassa, sans que celle ci, s'y attende. Tout à coup on entendit un CLIC. C'était Colin Crivey qui venait de prendre une photo.

Colin : Une photo souvenir !

Ils le regardèrent en souriant. Cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Harry et d'Hermione. Hermione était entrée dans la Grande Salle avec ses cours dans son sac et Harry, lui rejoignait le dortoir. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Olwen qui cria.

Olwen : STOOOP, ne bougez plus vous deux !

Harry et Hermione se questionnèrent du regard.

Olwen : Regardez juste au dessus de vous !

Ils s'exécutèrent et virent du gui au dessus d'eux ! Comme ils n'eurent pas beaucoup le choix, ils s'embrassèrent. Un deuxième CLIC se fit entendre, mais ce n'était pas Colin Crivey mais Olwen !

Olwen : Un souvenir !

Le lendemain, tout le monde se rendit à Pré au Lard pour acheter les cadeaux. Harry et Ron partirent de leurs côté, et Olwen et Hermione du leur.

Ron : Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien plaire à Olwen ?

Harry : Même question pour Hermione !

Il passèrent devant " Animagic " et Ron eu une idée. Ils ressortissent cinq minutes plus tard avec un magnifique Hiboux de couleurs marron beige.

Ron : Si, je me souviens bien, Olwen n'a pas de Hiboux, que je sache !

Ils continuèrent leur balade quand ils croisèrent Dumbledore.

Dumbledore : Alors les garçons ! Toujours à la recherche d'un cadeau pour votre cavalière ?

Ron : Moi, j'ai trouvé, mais Harry pas encore !

Dumbledore : Je te conseillerais d'aller voir chez " Une vie d'or" ils ont de magnifiques bijoux !

Harry : Je vous remercie Professeur !

Puis ils coururent vers le magasin. Harry et Ron y entrèrent. Ils regardèrent les bijoux, quand Harry trouva son bonheur.

Harry : C'est ça !

Ron : Quoi ?

Harry : le cadeau pour Hermione !

Il lui montra un pendentif en forme de cœur brisé. Ron resta cloué. Le vendeur les interpella.

Vendeur : Alors, vous avez trouvé ?

Harry : Oui, je vais prendre ce pendentif.

Vendeur : Bien,...il faut que vous gardiez un morceau ! Tenez ! J'emballe l'autre ! Vous voulez autre chose ?

Harry : Oui, pourriez vous graver le nom de "Harry" dessus, s'il vous plaît !

Vendeur : C'est comme si c'était fait !

Le vendeur lui grava le nom et lui emballa. Harry le paya et ils sortirent du magasin. Hermione et Olwen cherchèrent toujours.

Hermione : On ne trouvera jamais !

Olwen : Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver !...et si on allait voir là-bas ! On trouvera peut-être quelque chose !

Elles se dirigèrent vers "Ptit Kdo".

Elles se mirent à chercher dans tout le magasin.

Olwen : Eh, bah ! Voilà, je savais qu'on trouverait quelque chose !

Elle pris deux ferres à cheval entremêlés, elle alla à la caisse et paya. Hermione tournait en rond dans tout le magasin.

Hermione : Je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour Harry !

Tout à coup Dumbledore rentra dans le magasin.

Dumbledore : Vous avez fini vos achats ?

Olwen : Moi, oui ! Mais Hermione, non !

Dumbledore : Laisse moi t'aider !

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un gigantesque poster et dit.

Dumbledore : Ceci devrait lui faire plaisir !

Hermione & Olwen : Waouuuuuuh !

Puis le moment fut venu de rentrer à Poudlard. Le soir, le fantôme d'Olwen réapparut. Elle discutait avec une femme.

Voix : Il faut qu'il le sache, assez vite, pour qu'il comprenne, pourquoi tu es arrivé et tout lui expliquer.

Olwen : Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily ! J'ai ma petite idée là dessus !

15 Décembre, premier jour des vacances de Noël. Olwen et Hermione discutèrent ensemble.

Olwen : Alors, Hermione, tu as fini ta robe ?

Hermione : Oui, enfin, à peu près ! Et toi ?

Olwen : Moi, j'ai tout fini ! Tu veux voir ?

Hermione : Ouais !

Olwen monta, dans le dortoir des filles, essayer sa robe. Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la salle commune où Hermione s'y trouvait déjà.

Ron : Où est Olwen ?

Hermione : Elle est dans le dortoir des filles, elle essaie sa robe !

Harry : Et toi, tu n'essaie pas la tienne ?

Hermione : Et puis quoi, encore ! Ce ne sera plus une surprise ! D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas finie.

Olwen redescendit avec une magnifique robe bleu nuit. Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée.

Harry : Maman ! Murmura-t-il.

Olwen : Excuse moi ?

Harry : Non, rien ! Tu me rappelais quelqu'un habillé comme ça !

Ron : Tu es très belle dans cette robe !

Olwen : Merci ! Rougit-elle.

Le 24 Décembre était arrivé. Le soir, même, tout le monde alla se préparer. Olwen avait mis sa robe bleu nuit et s'était attaché les cheveux en demi-queue. Hermione avait revêtu sa robe vert émeraude et elle s'était lissée les cheveux. Le moment était venu de rejoindre leurs cavaliers, déjà descendu dans le hall. Elles descendirent toutes. Olwen aperçut Ron et se dirigea vers lui.

Harry : Où est Hermione ?

Hermione : Juste à côté de toi !

Il se tourna et vit une superbe jeune fille, il resta bouche bée. Ils commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Des tables de quatre personnes étaient disposés contre les murs et Ron, Olwen, Harry et Hermione s'assirent à une table. Le dîner commença, il était accompagné par le groupe de musique "Bizarr' Sisters". Tout à coup, des paquets se posèrent sur les tables. Dumbledore prit la parole.

Dumbledore : Je pense qu'il est tant d'ouvrir nos cadeaux !

Ron commença le premier.

Ron : Waouuuuh ! C'est magnifique !

Harry : C'est quoi ?

Ron : Deux ferres à cheval entremêlé, c'est que la personne qui vous l'offre, tiens beaucoup à vous !

Il regarda Olwen qui devint écarlate.

Ron : Merci !

Puis se fut au tour d'Olwen.

Ron : En faites j'ai eu un petit...

Soudain un hibou marron beige se posa sur la table.

Olwen : Il est pour moi ?

Ron : Oui, comme je savais que tu n'en avais pas !

Olwen : Comment il s'appelle ?

Ron : Il n'a pas de nom !

Olwen : Il s'appellera...Spirit ! Mille mercis, Ron !

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue. Puis vint le tour d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit le petit paquet que lui tendit Harry.

Hermione : C'est magnifique, merci, Harry !

Harry : Tu auras toujours, un petit quelque chose de moi comme ça !

Elle s'aperçut que derrière son pendentif, il y avait de graver "Harry". Elle fut très touchée et demanda.

Hermione : Où est l'autre morceau ?

Harry sortit de sa poche le deuxième morceau. Il le retourna et Hermione put lire de graver "Hermione". Une larme lui coula sur la joue. Harry fut le dernier à ouvrir son cadeau. Il déroula le poster. Il vit : ses parents !

Harry : Où l'as tu trouver ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Hermione : J'ai demandé à...un ami !

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle lui sourit.

Harry : C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! Merci, de tout cœur, Hermione !

Mcgonagall : Il est tant, messieurs d'inviter vos cavalières !

Un slow commença. Gêné, Harry alla inviter Hermione à danser. Ron suivit son exemple et invita Olwen. Après le slow, tout le monde se donna rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch, pour assister au feu d'artifice. Tous les élèves attendirent, puis Olwen fit signe à Hagrid, qui lança le feu d'artifice. Dans les gradins, on entendait à tout bout de champ : "Waouuuuuh !", "C'est magnifique !", "Quelle bonne idée ce feu d'artifice !".

Harry tout en regardant le feu d'artifice, regarda tout autour de lui. Tout à coup, il vit une jeune femme. Il crut que s'était Olwen, mais la jeune femme se retourna, elle avait les cheveux roux et un sourire qui lui était familier. Il retourna la jeune femme par l'épaule et vit : sa mère ! Une Lumière blanche ébloui Harry, quand il reprit ses esprits, il s'aperçut que le temps était comme "suspendu". Lily Potter parla à son fils.

Lily : Bonjour, Harry ! Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Comme tu as grandi.

Harry : Maman, comment ça se fait, Olwen...

Lily : Oui ! Olwen est ma réincarnation ! Je te suis apparut maintenant, pour te parler d'une chose très importante ! Ton père va essayer lui aussi de se réincarner, mais la réincarnation de ton père n'est pas née encore, et je te demande de la retrouver ! Tu-sais-Qui veut tuer cet enfant. Olwen est au courant, elle t'aidera à le rechercher. Je dois te laisser, maintenant, au revoir Harry.

Puis Olwen réapparut et le temps redevint "normal".

Harry : Si j'ai bien compris, je dois sauver cet enfant, de Voldemort ?

Olwen : Exactement, Harry ! Sa réincarnation et toi pouvez le tuer, mais s'il trouve l'enfant et le tue, tes chances sont diminuées !

Harry : Mais, si l'enfant n'est pas né, il ne m'aidera pas à le tuer ?

Olwen : C'est vrai ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu le trouves avant lui !

Hermione arriva en courant derrière Harry.

Hermione : Que se passe t-il, Harry ?

Harry : J'avais...oublié quelque chose au dortoir ! Mais Olwen m'a stoppé en me disant que ça pouvait attendre !

Le soir après le feu d'artifice, tout le monde alla se coucher.

Une semaine passa très vite. Ron et Hermione s'interrogèrent sur le comportement de Harry.

Ron : Harry, n'est pas lui même, c'est derniers temps ! Il se rend souvent à la bibliothèque avec Olwen !

Hermione : C'est vrai ! Il m'arrive de le voir avec elle...Je me demande ce qu'il nous cache.

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque.

Olwen : Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Harry : Non, et toi ?

Olwen : Non, plus !...Aïe !

Harry : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Olwen : Rien, c'est un moustique qui m'a piqué !

Harry : Un moustique ? Il y a pas de moustiques à Poudlard !...Bizarre !

Du côté des professeurs, Rogue discutait avec Mcgonagall. Quand lui aussi fut piqué par le même moustique !

Rogue : Un moustique ? Bizarre !

Harry et Olwen quittèrent la bibliothèque. En sortant, ils croisèrent Dumbledore dans les couloirs.

Dumbledore : Bonjour !

Harry & Olwen : Bonjour !

Dumbledore : Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Harry : Euh...!

Olwen : Oui et non, en faites, on a un devoir sur euh...euh...?

Harry : Sur comment, se défendre et vaincre un grand sorcier !

Dumbledore : Sujet très intéressant ! Laissez moi, vous aidez...Pour réussir à vaincre ce sorcier il vous faut du Courage, de l'Amour et d'être toujours épaulé par un ami.

Dumbledore partit.

Harry : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Hermione : Que tu as besoin de notre aide !

Hermione venait d'entendre leur petite conversation avec Dumbledore.

Ron : De quoi, parliez vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore !

Olwen : De...

Harry : On essayait de trouver comment vaincre...Voldemort !

Hermione et Ron tressaillir. Puis Harry et Olwen leur racontèrent toute la vérité.

Hermione : Comment allez-vous retrouvez ce bébé, s'il n'est même pas encore né !

Il eu un grand moment de silence.

Olwen : Je pense très bientôt !

Harry décida d'écrire une lettre à Sirius.

_Sirius,_

_J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter. Tout d'abord, nous avons rencontré la réincarnation de Lily. Elle vient de m'apprendre que papa aussi va se réincarner, mais Voldemort va vouloir tuer l'enfant, donc elle veut que je le retrouve avant ! Mais moi et mes amis, ne savons pas où il se trouve et nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il soit né ! Pourrais-tu nous aider à ce sujet ?_

_Harry_

Il accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, qui s'envola aussitôt. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore accomplit un miracle. Il fit boire une potion, à une femme et lui dit.

Dumbledore : Tu devras bien t'occuper de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et ses amis viennent le chercher.

Femme : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur lui !

Un mois passa comme une flèche. Une nuit Harry et Olwen firent tout deux le même rêve : Un bébé pleurait, une jeune femme le consola. Harry et Olwen se réveillèrent en sursaut. Harry descendit dans la salle commune, ainsi qu'Olwen.

Olwen : Tu l'as vu toi aussi ?

Harry : Oui ! Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Olwen : Je fais moi aussi des rêves...prémonitoires parfois, et toi aussi, tu en as rêvé !

Harry : Mais comment savoir quand il va naître ?

Soudain sa mère réapparut un bref instant, comme à la veille de noël.

Lily : Bonjour, Harry ! Je ne peux rester que très peu de temps ! Je voulais juste te dire, que lorsque l'enfant naîtra, tu le sauras ! Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais tu le sauras !

Puis Olwen reprit ses esprits. Ils retournèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, Harry raconta le rêve commun qu'ils eurent Olwen et lui.

Hermione : Ca ne nous aide pas tellement ! Et il faut que tu restes vigilant !

Harry lui sourit.

Olwen : Temps mort ! Il y a une question qui me vient à l'esprit, qui sont les parents de cet enfant ?

Ils s'interrogèrent du regard. Plus tard, Rogue se rendit dans son bureau, avec une sorte de bocal à la main ! Arrivé à son bureau, il retira du bocal un insecte et dit :

Rogue : Cela, me paraissait bizarre, qu'un moustique puisse rentrer à Poudlard ! "_souvapparecio!_"

Une sorte d'écran apparut et Rogue regarda avec beaucoup d'attention, il vit Dumbledore préparer une potion, il y introduisit deux différents sangs qu'il prit d'un moustique, et Rogue comprit à qui appartenait l'un de ces sang, c'était le sien !

Les quatre compères se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils discutèrent de celui-à-retrouver ! Quand soudain Olwen s'exclama.

Olwen : Que ça me gratte ! Je me suis bien fais piquer, la dernière fois !...mais c'est la première fois que ça me gratte autant !

A ce moment là, Rogue qui passait à côté d'eux, se stoppa net.

Hermione : Tout va bien, professeur ?

Rogue : Vous vous inquiétez de ma santé, maintenant, Miss Granger !

Hermione baissa la tête. Puis Rogue, interpella Olwen.

Rogue : Miss Row, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Olwen : Ce n'est rien un moustique m'a piqué, et ça me gratte affreusement !

Rogue comprit, alors à qui appartenait l'autre échantillon de sang. Il s'adressa au petit groupe.

Rogue : Suivez moi !

Ron : Il va trouver un moyen, pour encore nous enlever des points ! Chuchota Ron.

Rogue : Si vous vous taisez pas M.Weasley, j'en serai d'en l'obligation de le faire !

Ils suivirent Rogue en silence. Il les fit rentrer dans son bureau, fit apparaître l'écran et il leur montra ce qu'il avait découvert un peu plus tôt. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Olwen furent ébahis par ce qu'ils virent. Rogue prit la parole.

Rogue : J'ai moi aussi été piqué par un moustique, ce qui m'a parut bizarre ! J'ai fait des recherches, et je suis tombé par hasard sur cet insecte ! Je lui ai jeté un sort de Souvenir et il m'a révélé, ce que vous voyez là ! J'ai bien observé la scène et j'ai remarqué que Dumbledore avait préparé une potion avec deux échantillons de sang, l'un est le mien. Je me suis demandé à qui pouvait appartenir, l'autre et c'est là, que je vous ai croisé dans les couloirs. J'ai entendu Miss Row dire qu'elle s'était fait piqué, donc j'ai fait le rapprochement.

Ron : Mais pourquoi, avoir choisit ces deux sangs, là ?

Rogue : Ca, je l'ignore, mais une seule personne peut répondre à cette question...

Hermione : Dumbledore !

Ils sortirent du bureau en trombe et se dirigèrent vers la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue dit le mot de passe, puis ils entrèrent. Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon. Dumbledore les accueillit.

Dumbledore : Que me vaut cette visite, professeur ?

Olwen : On vient vous parlez du...

Dumbledore : Du bébé ? Oui, je sais !

Ron : Comment vous le savez ?

Dumbledore : Peu importe, comment je le sais, mais je tenais juste à vous dire, quoi que vous décidiez, que vous devrez être prêt !

Puis Dumbledore disparut.

Les vacances de pâques arrivèrent et Harry reçu une réponse de Sirius !

_Cher Harry,_

_La découverte que tu viens de faire, ne m'étonnes pas ! Et oui, tes parents m'en avait déjà parlé mais j'ignorait quand cela devait arriver et maintenant je suis soulager. Pour le bébé, il te suffiras de trois choses essentiels : L'Amour, L'Amitié et Le Courage._

_Sirius_

Harry : C'est étrange, Dumbledore nous a dit la même chose la dernière fois !

Ron : Ca nous dit pas où est le bébé ?

Le jour de pâques, Harry ressentit un chatouillis à sa cicatrice.

Harry : Ma cicatrice...elle me chatouille !

Olwen : C'est ça !

Ron : Ca quoi ?

Olwen : Le signe ! Cela veut dire que le bébé...vient de naître !

Hermione : Et, que tu dois te mettre à sa recherche dès ce soir, avant que Tu-Sais-Qui, le trouve.

Le soir, Hermione, Harry, Olwen et Ron allèrent à sa recherche. Harry avait pris la carte du maraudeur, au cas où !

Harry : Il n'y a personne dans le coin, on peut y aller !

Hermione : Harry, où est ce qu'on va exactement ?

Harry : J'en sais rien, mais on y va !

Olwen chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Olwen : Harry, ne sait pas du tout où il va, mais si il a le même don que moi à être attiré par quelque chose, ça veut dire qu'on est sur la bonne voix ! C'est comme un aimant, qui m'attirait vers lui, sans que j'en sois consciente.

Harry s'arrêta devant un tableau.

Ron : Vous croyez que c'est là ?

Harry : J'en sais rien, vous ne trouvez pas...qu'il est captivant ce tableau ?

Le tableau représentait une femme enceinte regardant un éclair.

Hermione : Zut ! C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

Une voix chuchota à Harry "_Potter_".

Harry : C'est Potter !

Le tableau pivota, Hermione passa la première. Soudain on entendit :

Hermione : Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Harry : Hermione !

Harry entra à son tour suivit de Ron et d'Olwen.

Ron : Où est Hermione ?

Harry (paniqué) : J'en sais rien !

Olwen : Du calme !...Si on continue dans cette direction, on la retrouvera !

Harry : Et si on ne la retrouve pas ?

Olwen : N'oublie pas,...Tu dois sauver ce bébé de Voldemort, et puis, peut-être grâce à Hermione, on verra, il faut continuer !

Ron : Je veux autant que toi sauver Hermione ! Mais si on n'avance pas, il sera trop tard ! Olwen a raison !

Harry : D'accord, mais on cherchera aussi Hermione !

Olwen : Bien sûr qu'on la retrouvera ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser l'un des mes amis, ici !

Ron et Harry lui sourirent.

Puis ils suivirent le chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une falaise.

Harry : Comment allons nous traverser ?

Ron : Quelle pouasse !

Soudain un magnifique cheval blanc apparut derrière eux, il hennit. Harry et Ron sursautèrent.

Harry : Bonne idée !

Ron : Bonne idée, oui !

Ils montèrent sur le dos de l'animal. Il les fit traverser, en survolant le vide. Soudain, il eu un éboulement. Le cheval blanc arriva de l'autre côté, de la falaise à temps. Il se retransforma en Olwen !

Olwen : J'ai eu chaud !

Harry : On a tous eu chaud !

Ron s'aperçut qu'Olwen était blessé au bras.

Ron : Tu es blessé !

Olwen : Oh, ça ! Ce n'est rien ! Juste une égratignure.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec un dragon.

Harry : Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Soudain, le dragon se mit à cracher du feu, Ron s'interposa entre ses amis et le dragon.

Harry & Olwen : Ron, noooooooon !

Le feu l'atteignit. Il fut projeté contre un mur. Harry découvrit avec stupeur que le dragon avait brûlé lui-même. Ron quand à lui, il n'avait aucune trace de brûlures.

Harry : Ron !

Olwen : Il est inconscient ! Rassura-t-elle.

Harry : Mais le dragon...Ron n'est même pas brûlé...?

Olwen sortit de la poche de Ron les ferres à cheval entremêlés.

Olwen : Ca a dut le protéger, du feu, et faire ricochet ! Ce qui a entraîné les flammes vers le dragon !...Il faut que tu continues, c'est toi, l'élu qui nous sauvera du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

Harry : Je ramènerai, Hermione et le bébé ! Prend bien soin de Ron !

Puis Harry partit. Il arriva dans une salle, où, au milieu, se trouvait un pilier et où était attaché Hermione !

Hermione : C'est un piège, Harry !

Harry fut projeté en arrière. Il tomba. Un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et d'une cagoule apparut.

Voldemort : Nous revoilà, face à face, Potter !

Harry : Tom ! Tu n'as pas eu trop de soucis pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

Voldemort : Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Dit-il entre ses dents !

Harry : Libère la !

Voldemort : Tu me demandes l'impossible, Potter !

Harry : Si tu ne la libère pas...

Voldemort : Des menaces !

Harry était près à lui lancer le plus puissant sort qu'il connaisse. Mais, il n'avait pas assez de puissance pour ça ! Il décida de tenter quelque chose. Il courut vers Hermione, il essaya grâce à un sort de la libérer. Mais en vain !

Voldemort : Tu l'auras cherché !

Voldemort le projeta dans les airs. Harry retomba violemment au sol. Soudain, une silhouette apparut, c'était Olwen, enfin la réincarnation de Lily Potter. Elle aida Harry à reprendre ses esprits et à se relever.

Voldemort : ISOLANTE ! De quoi te mêles tu ?

Olwen/Lily : Je protège, une fois de plus, mon fils de toi !

Voldemort : Lily...Potter !

Olwen/Lily : Sa réincarnation !

Voldemort : Peu importe, je vais tous vous tuer en même temps !

Harry : JAMAIS !

Harry s'interposa en brandissant sa baguette et prononça le sort "_Avada Kedavra _" en même temps que Voldemort. Le sort de Voldemort et celui d'Harry se percutèrent puis il se dévia vers Hermione.

Harry : NOOOOOON !

Harry relança le sort avant que Voldemort ne puisse réagir. Voldemort le reçu de plein fouet ! Son corps disparu et un esprit s'échappa.

Harry coura au chevet d'Hermione qui était allongé par terre. Harry cria.

Harry : C'est ma faute ! MA faute !

Une larme lui coula sur la joue et tomba sur la jeune fille inconsciente. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante entoura Harry et Hermione. Elle disparut, puis Hermione chuchota.

Hermione : Tu as été très courageux, Harry ! Dit-elle affaiblit.

Harry : Hermione ! Tu es vivante, mais...le sort aurait dû te tuer...?

Olwen/Lily : Oui, mais tu as oublié une chose essentielle : L'amour !...L'amour que tu lui portait a été plus grand, que deux fois le sort, que toi et Voldemort avez jeté.

Harry : Voldemort s'est encore enfuit ?

Olwen/Lily : Malheureusement, oui ! Mais, il n'a pas réussi à s'emparer du plus important !

Harry : Le bébé ?

Olwen/Lily : Il vous attend, derrière cette porte !

Harry et Hermione, qui avait reprit des forces, coururent ouvrir la porte. Ils virent une inscription, écrite au dessus :

_"Vous entrerez ici, que si vos intentions sont honnêtes et bonnes !"_

Olwen revint à elle.

Olwen : Bon, on va le chercher, j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance !

Harry ouvrit la porte. Ils découvrirent un berceau où dormait à l'intérieur, un bébé !

Femme : Vous y êtes arrivé ?

Harry : Qui êtes vous ?

Femme : La nourrice de l'enfant ! Vous venez le chercher, je suppose ?

Hermione : Oui !

Femme : Vous pouvez l'emmener, à une condition, la personne qui pourra le prendre dans ses bras, sera celle qui l'élèvera et s'en occupera.

Olwen : Et si ce n'est pas la bonne personne qui le prend ?

Femme : Il disparaîtra à tous jamais ! Mais laissez moi vous dire, que la personne, qui peut le prendre, est sage et réfléchie !

Harry, Hermione et Olwen s'interrogèrent du regard. Soudain, Harry proposa :

Harry : Prends-le Hermione !

Hermione : Harry, qu'est ce qui te prend ! Je ne peux...

Harry : Hermione ! Tu le sais aussi bien que nous, que tu es la plus intelligente, la plus calme de nous, alors prends-le !

Hermione hésita un moment, puis elle se pencha et prit le bébé dans ses bras. En guise de satisfaction, il lui fit un sourire.

Olwen : Bien vu, Harry ! Maintenant, laissons faire les choses !

Femme : Bien, je pense qu'on a plus besoin de moi ici ! Alors, à bientôt et bonne chance à vous deux.

La femme regarda le bébé et Harry, puis disparut.

Hermione : Attendez !...On ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle ?

Voix femme : A vous de lui donner un nom !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et se firent un signe de tête approbateur.

Harry & Hermione : Mathéo !

Tous les deux rougirent. Harry fit une chose de très inattendue, il s'avança vers Hermione et lui déposa un timide baiser.

Harry : Je voulais le faire depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu !

Hermione rougit au compliment. Ils allèrent récupérer Ron puis ils rentrèrent à Poudlard.

Dumbledore les fit venir dans son bureau.

Dumbledore : Vous l'avez trouvez ?

Hermione : Oui !

Dumbledore : Vous avez découvert la vérité, alors ?

Harry : Quelle vérité ?

Dumbledore : Ces vrais parents et qui, il est réellement !

Olwen : Oui et non ! On n'a oublié de nous racontez les petits détails !

Dumbledore eu un rire amusé, en entendant la petite plaisanterie d'Olwen. Soudain, Rogue entra à son tour dans le bureau.

Dumbledore : Professeur, vous tombez bien, j'allais justement expliqué à ces jeunes gens qui était ce bébé !...Tout commence, en faites lorsque Olwen est arrivé dans l'école. Je me doutais bien que c'était la réincarnation de Lily Potter, mais je suis resté discret ! Je savais que James Potter, comptait sur moi, pour le faire se réincarner, et je n'ai eu que le moyen de prendre du sang de Rogue et d'Olwen...

Ron : Mais pourquoi le leur ?

Rogue : Dumbledore savait, qu'il lui fallait du sang "maléfique" pour attirer Voldemort, mais aussi du sang "pure" pour résister et le combattre ! Donc il a décidé de m'en prendre ainsi que celui de Miss Row.

Olwen : Oui ! Bien sûr ! Rogue était (excusez moi professeur) un ancien partisan de Celui-Dont-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-nom, ce qui a pu l'attiré jusque là ! Il a aussi prit de mon sang, car j'étais la réincarnation de Lily, donc je possédais une grande partie de ses pouvoirs, et celui d'immuniser les gens !

Dumbledore : C'est exact ! Ce qui a permis d'immuniser le bébé de toute attaques de Voldemort ! Mais, maintenant il est en sécurité avec Harry et Hermione !

Harry & Hermione : NOUS !

Dumbledore : Oui, la femme a oublié de préciser que deux, pas une, personnes pourraient l'élever ! Deux personnes unis, sans toutefois, le savoir !

Ron : Vous voulez dire que les deux personnes unies sont...Harry et Hermione !

Dumbledore : Exactement, M.Weasley !

Harry et Hermione devinrent tout écarlates ! Dumbledore demanda à Hermione.

Dumbledore : Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Miss Granger, vous avez donné un nom à ce bébé, je me trompe ?

Hermione : Non ! Il s'appelle Mathéo !

Soudain une couleur, rouge et or apparut. Ron ajouta.

Ron : Ce sera un GRYFFONDOR !

Puis tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Rogue, qui partit.

Pour célébrer la réincarnation de James Potter, et pour décerner la coupe des quatre maisons, Dumbledore organisa un banquet ! Les couleurs de la maison "soit disant" gagnante étaient accrochées partout dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était là pour y assister, y compris Mathéo. Sauf deux personnes, qui manquaient à l'appelle : Ron et Olwen. Hermione courut les chercher dans les jardins. Pendant ce temps, les deux amis discutèrent.

Ron : Alors, maintenant que tes parents sont morts, tu n'as plus de chez toi ?

Olwen : Oui et non !...Une famille extrêmement gentille, à bien voulu m'héberger !

Ron : Ah, oui ! Et qui est cette famille ?

Olwen lui sourit, Hermione les interpella.

Hermione : Vous venez, Dumbledore va décerner la Coupe des 4 Maisons !

Olwen : On arrive !

Dans la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore : Une nouvelle année s'achève ! Il est temps de décerner la Coupe des quatre maisons ! En 4ème place : Pouffsouffle avec 350 points ; en 3ème place : Gryffondor avec 390 points ; en 2nd place : Serdaigle avec 410 points et en toute 1ère place : Serpentard avec 450 points.

Elèves (serpentard) : Ouaaaaaaaaiiiiis !

Dumbledore : Bravo, Serpentard, Bravo ! Mais je dois avouer que, même en ayant une fois de plus, désobéit au règlement, quatre jeunes gens doivent être récompenser pour leur bravoure. A M. Ronald Weasley, pour le courage qu'il a fait preuve pour sauver la vie de ses amis : 30 points ; à Miss Hermione Granger, pour la patience et le calme qu'elle a fait preuve : 30 points ; à Miss Olwen Row, pour avoir aider et conseiller ses amis : 20 points et à M.Harry Potter, du courage qu'il a fait preuve en affrontant Voldemort, qu'il a réussi à le réduire, une fois de plus, à néant : 50 points. Donc, je crois que Gryffondor gagne une fois de plus avec 480 points.

Elèves (gryffondor) : Ouaaaaiiiiis !

Toute la table de Gryffondor sauta de joie ! Dumbledore demanda le silence puis il ajouta.

Dumbledore : Nous ne fêtons pas seulement, la maison gagnante, mais aussi un évènement très important, qui nous aidera à tuer Lord Voldemort pour de bon. La naissance, hier, de Mathéo qui se trouve être la réincarnation de James Potter !

Dumbledore alla chercher Mathéo.

Dumbledore : Levons un verre à "la réincarnation" de James, Mathéo !

Dumbledore leva l'enfant vers le ciel, qui s'illumina de couleur rouge et or ! On aperçut un visage d'homme derrière Mathéo, Harry le reconnu.

Harry : Papa ?

Puis il lui souria. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Olwen regardèrent l'enfant avec intérêt.

Le départ se fit attendre avec impatience.

Ron : Alors c'est décidé, vous restez à Poudlard pour les vacances ?

Harry : Oui, je ne veux pas faire vivre à Mathéo, ce que j'ai vécu avec les Durlsey !

Olwen : Mais maintenant, tu vis avec Sirius, donc tu n'auras pas ce problème ?

Harry : Je sais, mais avec Dudley dans les parages, je ne préfère pas rentrer ! Sirius et Mme Figgs comprendront !

Hermione : De toute manière, on comptait se rendre chez mes parents, pour qu'ils fassent la connaissance de Mathéo ! On passera aussi voir Sirius !

Contrôleur : EN VOITURE !

Harry : On vous enverra pleins de Hiboux !

Olwen : Je l'espère bien, nous aussi, on vous en enverra pleins, promis !

Puis ils montèrent dans le train qui démarra deux minutes plus tard. Arrivé à la gare King Cross, (côté moldu), Ron ne vit personne attendre Olwen.

Ron : Ta famille "d'accueil" n'est pas venue te chercher ?

Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa mère, qui lui faisait de grands gestes.

Olwen : Si, elle est devant toi !...Bonjour Mme Weasley !

Ron fut bouche bée en découvrant que c'était de sa famille à lui qu'elle parlait.

Mme Weasley : Bonjour, Ron ! Bonjour, Olwen ! Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

Olwen : Bien, merci !

M.Weasley était parti garer la voiture, il se joignit au groupe.

M.Weasley : Bonjour, vous deux ! Heureux de te connaître, Olwen...c'est ça ?

Olwen : Oui !

M.Weasley : Je vais mettre tes bagages dans la voiture !

Olwen : Merci !

Puis toute la famille se dirigea vers la voiture.

Ron : Tu le savais et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Olwen : Ta mère ne voulait pas que je te le dise, elle voulait te faire une surprise !

Ron : Ca pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

Mme Weasley : Alors, les tourtereaux pourquoi on est en arrière du groupe ?

Ron (qui fut tout rouge) : Maman !...

Mme Weasley : Vous ne me cacher pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Ron : Pas du tout !...

Olwen : Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous !

Mme Weasley : Ce n'est rien, Percy est parti vivre de son côté, il reste une chambre vide ! Autant l'occuper !

Puis ils montèrent en voiture. Pendant le trajet, Olwen discuta avec M. et Mme Weasley, elle leurs raconta.

Olwen : Ron, ne vous a pas tout dit, sur nous ! Le jour de Noël, j'ai accrocher du gui sur une porte, mais par malchance il est passé au même moment où j'étais en dessous et on a du s'embrasser et Colin Crivey qui passait par là, a prit une photo, que j'ai dans mon sac.

Mme Weasley : Ah, oui ! Il faudra me la faire voir !

Olwen : Bien sûr !...mais c'est pas tout, il est arrivé la même chose à Harry ! Il entrait au même moment qu'Hermione sortait, et là je les ai stoppé et ils se sont embrassés, et j'ai pris une photo comme souvenir !

Ils parlèrent pendant le reste du trajet. Ils étaient arrivés devant "Le terrier". Olwen s'exclama.

Olwen : C'est magnifique !

Ron : Ca ne doit pas être aussi grand et beau que ton ancien chez toi, mais...

Olwen : Tu rigoles ? C'est dix fois mieux !

Un mois passa, Ron et Olwen décidèrent d'écrire à Harry et Hermione.

_Bonjour vous deux,_

_J'espère que votre premier mois à Poudlard c'est bien passée. Devinez quoi ? Maman, a invité Olwen à venir habité chez nous, car depuis que ses parents sont morts, elle n'avait plus de "chez elle" et ma mère s'est proposée à l'héberger. Maintenant, on est beaucoup plus proche elle et moi ! Et vous, quoi de neuf ? Comment va Mathéo ? Grand bonjour à tous le monde à Poudlard !_

_Ron et Olwen._

Olwen appela Spirit et lui accrocha la lettre à sa patte. Une semaine plus tard, au moment du déjeuner, ils reçurent une réponse !

Ginny : M'man, t'as vu ce que Ron a offert à Olwen à Noël ?

Mme Weasley : Quoi ? Une lettre ?

Ginny : Non, le hibou !

Mme Weasley : Mais...Ron, il a du te coûter toutes tes économies ?

Ron se mit à rougir. Olwen fut émue, que pour lui offrir un cadeau, Ron avait dû dépenser tout son argent de poche.

Olwen : Si j'avais su...

Ron : C'est un cadeau ! Tu peux le garder !

Mme Weasley : C'est très gentil de ta part, Ron !

Ils lurent la lettre de Poudlard. Ils furent étonnés de voir l'écriture de Dumbledore.

_Chers Ron et Olwen,_

_J'ai su par Harry et Hermione, qu'Olwen était partie vivre chez toi, tu remercieras tes parents de ce geste ! J'ai une proposition à vous faire ! Voulez vous venir nous rejoindre, toi et Olwen pour passer le reste de vos vacances avec Harry, Hermione et Mathéo, qui a beaucoup grandi ! Mais surtout, ne leur dites rien, ils ne sont pas au courant !_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ron lui répondit.

_Professeur Dumbledore, _

_Nous serions extrêmement content de venir vous rejoindre, ne vous inquiétez pas " motus et bouche cousue" !_

_A très bientôt !_

_Ron & Olwen._

Ils renvoyèrent Spirit.

Deux semaines passèrent, et le jour arriva pour Ron et Olwen de rejoindre leurs amis. Ils se rendirent à la gare de King Cross. Ils dirent au revoir à la famille Weasley puis ils passèrent la barrière. Ils montèrent dans le Poudlard express. Arrivé à la gare de Pré au Lard, Hagrid les attendait.

Hagrid : Bonjour, vous deux ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Ron : Oui, merci, Hagrid !

Hagrid : Ca va leur faire plaisir, de vous voir ! On peut dire qu'avec Mathéo, ils n'ont même pas eu un moment de répit !

Olwen : A ce point là !

Puis ils partirent pour Poudlard. Ils entèrent dans le hall où les attendait Dumbledore et Mcgonagall.

Dumbledore : Bonjour, Ron ! Olwen !

Olwen & Ron : Bonjour professeur !

Dumbledore : Nous allons discuter dans mon bureau si vous voulez bien !

Ils les suivirent. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore : J'espère que vos débuts de vacances se sont bien passés ! Je vous ai fait venir, pour faire une surprise à Harry et Hermione, mais aussi pour un pacte d'union de deux couples !

Olwen et Ron rougir comme des tomates. Ils virent pour la toute première fois Mcgonagall sourire, mais sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Olwen : Vous voulez marier deux couples ?

Dumbledore : Non ! Non ! Pas "marier", simplement prouver que si deux personnes tiennent l'une à l'autre, d'un lien plus que de l'amitié, ils doivent le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se marier ! C'est à quoi sert ce banquet !

Ron : Ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Soudain, Harry, Hermione tenant le petit Mathéo dans ses bras, entrèrent à leur tour. Ils virent Olwen et Ron, ils restèrent cloués.

Olwen : Quoi ! On n'est pas content de nous voir ?

Hermione : Bien sûr, que si ! Mais pourquoi êtes vous là ? Et vos vacances ?

Ron : On va les passer, ici nos vacances !

Olwen : En compagnie de nos meilleurs amis !

Ron : C'est Dumbledore, qui en a eu l'idée ! Il nous a envoyé un hibou, nous demandant de venir passer les vacances à Poudlard, et on a tout de suite accepté.

Dumbledore leur expliqua son projet "de pacte". Harry et Hermione eurent la même réaction que Ron et Olwen, ils rougirent comme des tomates.

Olwen : Qu'est ce qu'il a grandi ! Mais ça fait que...

Dumbledore : Un mois, oui !

Hermione : On a tous été étonné, mais je me suis documenté là dessus, et quand les sorciers naissent à Poudlard, ils grandissent en vitesse Grand V. C'est pour ça qu'on lui donnerait 1 an.

Olwen : Etonnant !

Dumbledore : Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'organiser ce banquet !

Tout le monde mis la main à la patte. Qu'est ce qu'ils s'amusaient bien, même les professeurs jouèrent le jeu. Dumbledore avait fait appelé Sirius pour qu'il vienne y assister. Eh ! Oui celui-ci avait pu entrer dans Poudlard sans que personne s'en aperçoive. Le soir venu, tout le monde alla se préparer. Les filles revêtirent, la robe qu'elles avaient confectionnée pour Noël. Les garçons eux avaient aussi remis leurs costumes de Noël. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore : La cérémonie, va pouvoir commencer !

Ron : On se croirait à un mariage !

Olwen lui donna un coup de coude, se qui le fit taire ! La cérémonie commença. La dernière phrase que Dumbledore prononça fut :

Dumbledore :...Maintenant Harry/Hermione et Ron/Olwen sont unis jusqu'à leur mariage ! Que la fête commence !

Les Bizarr' Sisters entrèrent sur la piste dégager. Le dîner, toucha à sa fin, Harry et Ron invitèrent leurs cavalières à danser, le dernier slow. Dumbledore avait pour cavalière Mcgonagall. Quant à Rogue, il resta assis dans un coin, il regardait les autres danser avec froideur, puis soudain son visage se radoucissa lorsqu'il croisa le regard émerveillé et souriant d'Olwen. Il souria, se leva et alla inviter, la nouvelle Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à danser. Ils regagnèrent la piste. La musique s'arrêta et tout le monde félicita HARRY, HERMIONE, RON ET OLWEN.

FIN


End file.
